Whispers in the Wind
by Jennuhhfurr
Summary: Two years since her word fell apart. *Ginny & Draco* *OneShot*


**A/N: Based on these lyrics, enjoy!**

"Can I be? Was I there?

It felt so crystal in the air.

I still want to drown whenever you leave;

Please teach me gently how to breathe."

- Shelter, the xx

**Whispers in the Wind**

Ginny hummed happily to herself, a smile from ear to ear spread across her freckled cheeks. She was standing in the kitchen of her new home, hunched over a large pot that sat on the stove. It was a small home; cozy he'd describe it. The living room was five paces from the kitchen and the bedroom, ten. Their furniture wasn't anything special; a medium sized couch in sky blue, a mahogany coffee table dead center, and a bookcase that took up the entire opposite wall. The kitchen was similar, a small wooden island in the middle, an electric stove, a large stainless steel fridge, and a sink surrounded by marble counter top. They didn't believe in muggle-ish belongings, but sometimes it was nice.

She fidgeted with the halter strap on her magenta apron -it had been giving her a horrible rash- and then wiped the sweat from her forehead, a bit of flower residing on her left temple. It was their fifth anniversary and she wanted to pull out all the stops. She grabbed a large wooden spoon and dipped it into the pot, stirring as best she could; she might have over done it with the vegetables.

She blew a puff of air, trying to get rid of the stray hair that had fallen from her bun into her eyes, before giving a squeal. A set of strong hands snaked around her waist, pulling her back into a solid wall. She giggled and set the spoon on the counter, twisting in the mans arms.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" She tapped him on the nose and gave a small giggle.

He tightened his grip and smiled, "I asked to leave early today. It is a very special occasion... Or is it next week?"

He pulled a hand away from her waist and set it on his chin, pretending to be contemplating the date of their anniversary.

Ginny laughed and punched him in the arm, "Haha! Very funny!" She rolled her eyes.

He smiled and peppered her face in kisses- he always made sure to kiss every single freckle. He'd said it was so that they wouldn't get jealous of each other.

Ginny giggled and smiled up at him when he was done. He pressed a kiss to her nose and peered over her.

"What is that you're making?" He sniffed and slightly crinkled his nose.

Ginny gasped and swatted his arm, "Hey! I'm making something special!"

He chuckled and flicked her nose, "I'm just kidding. But remember we could have a home cooked meal in less than five seconds."

Ginny gasped again before sticking her tongue out at him. He chuckled and walked to a door that stood to the left of the kitchen.

She smiled, leaning against the marble counter. They had been together five years, and they were inseparable.

He had become everything to her.

-**I-**

That was two years ago, and now everything had changed. Ginny sat in the middle of the field that lay behind the home she had shared with him. She swore her eyes would stay puffy permanently, and she couldn't figure how to keep her nose from running. She had his picture in her hands, small drops of tears on random spots. So much had changed in two years. She let out silent whimpers as she recounted how her life had changed in such a short time.

A death eater had escaped and had been on the loose for months. Harry had missed one and didn't find it until it was too late. The death eater had found the one who was to be used to bring back the dark lord... And that he did. The war had started once again, and Harry had taken her Draco to fight with him. It was three months after their fifth anniversary. Harry came knocking on their door and Draco happily obliged, willing to risk it all for the respect he so badly wanted.

He had gestured for Harry to wait in his car and walked past Ginny, the remorse evident in his eyes, but his lips shut. He walked to the small room they shared. A queen sized bed in the middle, a desk set in front of a large oval window, a perch where their owls sat cuddled, a dresser, two spare doors, and a vanity. He pulled a suitcase from one of the spare doors that kept the closet and started to pack. His hands shook and his movements were slow. Ginny stood at the door frame, her arms crossed and her eyes fixed on him. He knew what was on her mind. He placed the last of his belongings and zipped it shut, charming it just in case- he was tedious like that, Ginny thought to herself, always worried but always prepared.

He picked up his wand and stroked the length of it with his index finger, a soft sigh escaping his lips before he finally met her eyes.

"I have to do this." He whispered the words apologetically before placing rough hand on her cheek, laying slow kisses on each and everyone of her freckles. He placed a last one on her lips and walked to the door, his hand on the knob when Ginny rushed up behind, her slim arms barely encircling him.

"Please. Please don't." She pressed her cheek into his back.

He hesitated, sighing heavily. He turned his face slightly towards her, "I love you."

And walked out.

Three months later, Hermoine came to her door, tears in her eyes and her voice stuck in her throat.

Ginny wiped away a tear that tickled her cheek, wishing she could feel him one more time, feel his hands or his lips, or just his breath on her skin. She stroked the soft green grass. She lay back and closed her eyes, inhaling the sweet scent of flowers and freshly cut grass.

Two years and she could still feel his hands on her waist.

Two years and she could still feel his light kisses on her cheeks.

Two years she's been grieving.

Two years since she could breathe.

"I love you too." She whispered the words as a gush of wind blew past, lifting her red hair around her face.

She opened her eyes, and through her tear-clumped lashes, looked up into the large blue sky, hoping her words would reach him wherever he was, and that'd he'd send her his own message with the wind.


End file.
